Demon Blood and Angel Wings
by ahodgepodgeofthings
Summary: In which Castiel and Ruby strike a deal. They're on the same side, after all.


_The woman emerged from seeming darkness, eyes darting from side to side as she did so. Upon sensing that the area truly was empty, she almost casually flung herself against a pole, crossing her arms against her chest and shifting most of her body weight onto it. _

_Finally, after one last sweeping glance, she called, almost lazily, "Castiel." _

_Nothing happened for a moment, but the woman gave no sign that this bothered her, standing stock-still against the pole and glancing down at her nails. _

_A moment later, a rustle of wings announced his presence. _

"_What do you want from me, demon?" Came the low growl, deep within the angel's throat._

"_Hey, I got a name, you know," the demon protested, but her tone of voice gave no sign that she actually cared. There was a familiarity to the situation, as though she'd experienced it before, with many others._

_Castiel, nevertheless, gritted his teeth and pressed again, "Ruby. What do you want?"_

_Ruby finally stood up at this, but kept her gaze trained on her nails as she walked forward, still using that casual tone of voice._

"_I just figured that as long as we've got the same goal, we might as well work together."_

"_Same goal?" Clear outrage and contempt poked through Castiel's typical monotonous growl. "You must be joking, demon."_

_Finally, Ruby snapped her gaze upward, meeting his eyes. "Oh? So we both don't want Sam Winchester to free Lucifer and start the Apocalypse?"_

_There was no response. And then, "What do you want?" _

_A grin broke out across Ruby's face. "I knew you'd understand...You know I got started on Sam a while ago, with the whole blood, but since Dean's gotten back, he's been a little...unpredictable, to say the least." She gnashed her teeth at this. "It's kind of a battle of willpowers. I think I'm still winning, but soon that could be hard to say..." She trailed off, eyes flashing darkly. _

_Finally, Castiel had to urge her on. "So what are you saying?" _

_She must've picked up on some hint of interest in his tone that others would have had difficulty perceiving, because a rush of excitement filled her voice as she spoke now, gaze trained on him, "I'm saying that...look, you've been working through Dean, right? How's that going?"_

_Castiel turned away and began to pace for a moment before catching himself and stopping. "It has not been easy."_

"_So I'm saying...work through Sam. Do what I'm doing."_

"_You mean getting him addicted to my blood?" Castiel sneered, "Why would I disgrace myself in such a way."_

"_Of course not," Ruby snapped, whipping her head to the side and letting out a huff of breath to calm herself before finally turning back to the angel. "I'm saying you should get him _dependent _on you. Become his ally, then his friend, then something more. Make him fall in love with you, I don't care. You'll find it's surprisingly easy to do. Make sure you keep him on his path. With the two of us working together, Dean Winchester won't stand a chance."_

_There was a moment of silence between the demon and the angel, the only sound being the wind and the gentle ripple of the lake beneath the dock they stood near. _

"_You make an...interesting proposition, demon. I will...discuss it with Heaven."_

"_Cool. But get back to me soon, will you? I'd like to coordinate things..."_

Ruby's right; it isn't hard to gain Sam Winchester's trust.

Heaven approves of her plan, albeit reluctantly, but they are desperate; they have been waiting for so long.

So Castiel sets out to make Sam Winchester fall in love with him.

He's suspicious when Castiel first shows up, appearing in his dream one night.

"Why would an angel come to see me?" He asks bitterly, and Castiel knows that he's thinking of Uriel, and how he called him an "abomination." Pushing any thought away other than his orders, Castiel tries his best to be sympathetic, even as his insides are churning in disgust at the sight of the human boy with demon blood coursing through his veins, an aberration of nature.

"Because you're special, Sam," he says. "You're the only one that can save the world."

Sam's eyes widen at this, and he shakes his head almost imperceptibly; Castiel isn't sure he's even aware he's doing it himself. Nevertheless, he pushes forward, avoiding his squirming insides, and lays a hand on the man's shoulder. Sam practically jumps at his touch, but then looks upon him with such wonder and..._innocence _in his eyes that Castiel almost has to take a step back. Instead, he makes his tone soft and comforting, and keeps his hand in a firm but gentle grip on Sam's shoulder, staring into his eyes. "Sam Winchester...you are _good_. Never forget this."

A white light fills the room they're in, and Castiel disappears as he sends Sam jolting awake, returning to Heaven in the hopes that they've liked what he's done so far.

"_So what'd you do?"_

"_Appeared in his dream. Told him he was good."_

"_Oh, that always works. He wants so badly to believe it, you know. Poor thing." _

"_What about you?"_

"_I haven't seen him in a while. Think you should get another visit in before I step back into the fray."_

The next time Castiel visits Sam, it's when Dean is out at a bar, and the younger Winchester is sitting in their motel room, poring over lore on whatever the newest hunt is.

Sam looks up at the flutter of wings, stiffening before turning to see it's Castiel.

Good. He's relaxing around him. And is it just Castiel, or is there a hint of an almost imperceptible smile on the human's face?

"Is there something you need from me?" Sam asks, concern in his voice.

"Oh," Castiel says, "No, I..." He sits down on the end of the bed, staring at Sam. "I just wanted to talk to you. To get some measure of you, I suppose."

"Oh," Sam responds. "Okay...why?"

"Well, you're supposed to be the hero who saves the world," Castiel lies through his teeth, staring into Sam's eyes. He notices his stomach feels twisted again, but not for the same reasons as before.

"I...I still can't believe that," Sam confesses, and again, Castiel feels an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looks into Sam's sad but innocent eyes. How could this man be the bearer of all evil, the Vessel of Lucifer? Castiel can sense a brightness inside of him that isn't present in many humans, and it almost makes him want to reach inside him and see the man's soul for himself to see if what he senses is true.

But it can't be. The boy is an abomination, and Castiel forces himself to think this as continues to speak to Sam, attempting to banish the uncomfortable pit in his stomach.

"Sam, it's true," Castiel says gently.

"Dean thinks you're lying," Sam blurts out, then looks down at his lap again, as if he's ashamed he said anything.

"Ah," Castiel responds, unsurprised. "And what do _you _think, Sam?"

Sams sits back and thinks, stunned, as if he's never been asked this question before. "I...I don't know." He says quietly.

Castiel smiles. "You do." He walks over and leans down, reaching out to take Sam's chin in his hand. Again, those eyes stare back at him, as pure and trusting as ever before, and Castiel suddenly flinches and abruptly drops Sam's chin, disgusted with himself and his blatant deceit. He is unused to this much outright lying. He curses himself, hoping desperately that he hasn't failed.

"Sorry," Sam blurts, and Castiel turns to him, incredulous.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I'm...I'm an abomination," Sam is blinking back tears now, and he turns his head, trying to wipe them away imperceptibly, but Castiel sees. "A monster." His voice cracks here, and he buries his head in his hands.

"Sam," Castiel says gently. "It wasn't you. It's...I am...unused to human contact."

"Oh."

They are quiet for a moment, and Castiel moves forward, this time bending to sit on his knees, but high enough so that he can still reach him. It's more tender, more genuine this time, and Castiel actually feels a part of him melting at that look in Sam's eyes as he takes his face in both hands. "Sam...you are not an abomination. You are a hero." And it's easier this time because in spite of everything he knows, a part of Castiel believes it. Sam's eyes are welling with tears again, but he can't help it; this time they're from happiness. Castiel feels them dripping onto his hands and he wipes them away with his thumb, stroking tenderly.

He's surprised when Sam shudders at his contact, before freezing and looking down at him, shocked at himself. Castiel, for his part, is too; he didn't expect it would be so easy. Maybe Ruby was right...

But he forces himself to push that away, thinking back to what he'd done just a moment ago, and he pushes himself forward and kisses the boy with the demon blood, Lucifer's True Vessel. For a moment, Sam seems too shocked to respond, but then he responds, kissing back tenderly, and Castiel finds himself moving forward...

He pulls back suddenly as the keys jingle in the door; with a flutter of wings, he disappears, leaving Sam dazed and stunned in his chair.

"_So how far'd you get this time?_

"_Oh my god...he kissed you, didn't he?"_

"_No."_

"_You mean you didn't...?"_

"_I kissed him."_

"_Oh, damn, nice one! You work fast, angel! Bet you can't get him in bed next time..."_

"_I don't have time for your petty jealous competition."_

"_As if. I've gotten more action than you ever will...we're linked by something stronger...I think it's time to get him back on the blood...Back me up if he has any doubts, will you?"_

Castiel comes to Sam a third time when he is alone, this time curled up in a corner of the room, shivering slightly. He's pale and clammy, gritting his chattering teeth tightly.

He gives no notice of hearing Castiel come in, although he does stiffen somewhat as his footsteps draw nearer. He presses a warm hand to Sam's forehead, attempting to heal him, but is unsurprised when he finds it doesn't work.

Sam is trembling now, waiting in fright for a harsh reaction from the angel. When there is silence, he opens his eyes and peeks up at him, looking like a frightened child. Castiel's stomach is in knots again, but he pushes the sensation away again. "Come on, Sam...let's get you to bed." He lifts him effortlessly and then drops him gently onto the bed before sitting down himself at the end of it.

He stares at Sam, who determinedly shuts his eyes and tries to shy away from the angel, attempting to force himself to stop trembling. He's drenched in sweat. Castiel feels sick just looking at him.

"Sam..." he murmurs finally, just as Sam starts to finally speak.

"I t-told you," he says, a desperation to his voice that Castiel hasn't heard before, that grabs both his attention and his concern. "T-told you I'm...an abomination...t-told y-you..." He shuts his eyes and lays down on the bed, curling his long legs into himself and huddling in the corner of the bed.

Castiel doesn't respond to this, but instead stands up. "Where is the blood, Sam?"

Sam shakes his head pitifully, trying to curl into himself further but he's wound too tight.

"Sam, don't be a child. You need it."

"You s-sound...just like her," Sam murmurs, and again, Castiel feels that now all-too familiar sensation of being sick to his stomach. He ignores it.

"Where is the blood, Sam?"

Sam shakes his head and grits his teeth.

Castiel's hands ball into fists. "Where is the blood?"

"N-No," Sam whimpers, and suddenly, with a surprising surge of strength, he leaps up and attempts to sprint toward the exit, but he's unsteady on his feet and he falls. In a flash, Castiel is there to catch him, and he immediately begins to push him back toward the bed. "No!" Sam cries pitifully, struggling feebly, but Castiel throws him down on the bed.

"_Stay_."

He focuses his gaze on Sam, gently sifting through his mind, attempting to be as unnoticed as possible, as gentle as he can. He finds the blood in the form of a flask, at the very bottom of Sam's bag. Sam's considered throwing it down the sink before, but always stopped when he came too close. Castiel rummages through it and takes it out, uncorking it, hoping the smell will make Sam more agreeable.

He's impressed with his resolve when Sam pushes feebly against his chest, and even as Castiel tilts the flask's contents down his throat, Sam holds it in his throat, attempting to find the first opportunity he can to spit it up. Castiel sighs. "I wish you wouldn't make this difficult." And he presses a hand to cover Sam's mouth and gently pinch his nose shut, before using the other one to massage his throat, forcing him to swallow.

As soon as he does, Castiel lets him go, and some strength returns to Sam as he lies there, panting raggedly.

"Wh-Why?" He moans weakly. "Why...Why would you..."

Castiel shushes him and sits on the bed next to him. "It's like I told you, Sam." He stares into those bewildered hazel eyes again. "You are not an abomination."

"But...demon blood...I'm..."

Castiel presses a finger to his lips. "You are not a monster, Sam. You're _strong_. And I know that you will save us all. In your own way." There's hair falling in Sam's eyes, and on some kind of impulse he's unfamiliar with, Castiel moves it and gently tucks it behind his ear, then surprises himself further by stroking his hands gently through Sam's hair, combing through it.

Sam doesn't say anything for a while. And when he does, he says it hoarsely, as though he's trying not to cry yet again. "How do you know?"

Castiel pauses in his ministrations, once again looking deeply into his eyes. "Because I have faith in you, Sam."

This time, Sam is practically sobbing as Castiel leans into him and kisses him, pushing him gently down onto the bed and, in a sudden bold move, kissing his neck, before catching himself and gently pressing one upon his cheek and smoothing his hair back again. "Rest, Sam." He murmurs quietly.

"Wait!" Sam calls out suddenly. Castiel turns.

"Will I...will I see you again soon?"

"Do you want to?" Castiel asks him.

Sam smiles softly. "Yeah."

Castiel smiles back and nods, before vanishing in a flutter of wings, feeling a sudden rush of pure, unadulterated joy.

"_...You're falling for him, aren't you?"_

"_What?"_

"_I know the feeling. Believe me."_

"_What...what do you do?"_

"_I just enjoy the time I have with him, but keep my mind on the mission. It does kinda help if some of it's genuine."_

"_But don't you feel that...pit...in your stomach?"_

"_That's called guilt. And yeah. But my devotion to Lucifer is stronger...and to think...once Sam says yes, I'll rule alongside him...both of them..."_

"_Do you love him?"_

"_Which one?"_

"_...Sam."_

"_More than anything...Well. Almost anything." _

"_And he loves you?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Ah." _

"_Don't tell me you're the jealous one now?" _

"_...No."_

"_Oh my god, you totally are. That's adorable. And hey, it's all for the better. ...So long as you don't let it interfere with your mission..."_

Castiel holds a sleeping Sam in his arms, stroking his hair soothingly as he does so. Dean's off with a girl tonight, so they don't have to worry about him...

He glances down at the man in his arms and feels a warmth that he's never quite felt before, and suddenly has the strong urge to lean down and kiss him—which he does, pressing a quick one to his temple.

He doesn't quite understand what just happened, but it was incredible...He understood now why humans enjoyed sex so much. It wasn't quite the same for him, but when Sam had allowed him, he'd reached in and felt his soul and his heart had practically sung with happiness and...love.

The experience had clearly been exhausting for Sam, and Castiel felt a sting of guilt, even though he knew he'd made him happy. He wants this forever, to live in this moment with Sam, and not have to worry about anything that was happening or that he'll have to do. As a matter of fact...Castiel looks down at Sam and nodded. He isn't going to do this anymore...he's going to come clean to him...Sam is more important. What Heaven is doing is wrong.

He's been having thoughts for a long time, and his talks with Anna and now his relationship with Sam have convinced him; once Sam wakes, he's going to explain everything to him. Hopefully he won't hate him...But it's the right thing to do.

Even though he knows he can't hear him, he's too deeply asleep, Castiel wants to say it before anything happens; Castiel smiles and whispers into Sam's ear, "I love you..."

The next morning, Sam wakes to an empty bed.

"_Did you two finally hook up?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ah. When?"_

"_A few weeks ago."_

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner? I haven't seen you in forever."_

"_I had business in Heaven."_

"_Ah. They did something to you, didn't they?"_

"_That's none of your concern."_

"_Mm."_

"_Are you aware that he's locked up in Bobby Singer's house now?"_

"_No, really? Guess Dean finally found out."_

"_Indeed. I'm going to release him."_

"_Well, send him my way when you're done."_

"_I'm sure he'll find you."_

Castiel cautiously opens the door and clicks Sam out of the cuffs binding him to the bed. He feels his hesitancy as he sits up and steps out, ducking under the stairs as he looks around cautiously. For a moment, his heart softens as he gets a good look at him; Sam looks ragged and exhausted, his withdrawal and addiction completely taken a hold of him, and the sense of betrayal and delusion contributing to this.

But this is good, Castiel reminds himself. This is how they need him to be. They need him desperate enough to do anything, to turn against his brother. He finally successfully manages to destroy the guilt swirling in the depths of his stomach, instead focusing on Sam as he climbs the stairs and exits Bobby Singer's house.

He knows it's a done deal when he knocks Bobby out and takes a car, and so Castiel flies away to Heaven, awaiting orders.

When Sam opens his eyes, he's surprised to find himself in a bed...specifically, his bed. Back at Stanford. There's a person next to him, and he jumps. It's...it's Jessica...Jess! But that's...that's impossible?

Does that mean...?

She smiles at him. "Hey, sleepyhead."

He looks down at her, dumbfounded.

"Don't get too excited," she smiles softly, beautifully, and Sam can feel his heart soar. He reaches out to hug her to him, wrapping his arms around her as though he'll never let go.

But finally, he does, sitting back again to just look at her again. She smiles and strokes his hair, smoothly. "Jess...Jess, you have no idea...the...the dream I've had..."

She smiles sadly at him. "I'm afraid it wasn't a dream, Sam."

Sam frowns suddenly, eyes widening in realization. He jumps back, pulling away from her touch. "Who are you?!"

Jess just keeps smiling that sad smile at him. "I'm Lucifer," she said softly.

And suddenly the memories are flooding back to him...Ruby...Ruby...she _betrayed _him, and...

"Ruby was only doing what she was supposed to," Lucifer wearing Jess smiles softly. "I know you love her. I won't hurt her if you want. Or Castiel."

"Castiel?" Sam turns to look at her...him... incredulously.

"Yes, I know about him. He was doing his duty too."

"...What?" Sam whispers, shock hitting him.

"He was doing Heaven's duty. This is destiny. It's been foretold."

"What?" Sam demands, suddenly finding his voice again. But he folds his arms protectively against his chest.

"You're my Vessel, Sam. My True Vessel."

"N-No..."

"I know. I wish you didn't have to go through all this, but it was necessary...I'm truly sorry, Sam. But I'm going to need you to let me in."

"No!" Sam yelps, moving backward until he hits the wall, which he practically shrinks into. Lucifer moves closer to him, and even though Jess is tinier than him, the presence of this...archangel is enough to make Sam back down until he hits the floor. Lucifer crouches down next to him, taking his chin in his hand.

"Sam...whether you say yes now or not, you will say yes. It has been foretold. Heaven wants it to happen. It's going to happen.

"But we can work together...we can make this world a better place once the angels are gone...and the demons, too...I know what they've done to you. What they've _all _done to you. They've used you. And that's messed up, Sam. That's messed up. You deserve better. I can give you that. We're _meant to be_."

Sam put his head in his knees, mind racing... "I...I..."

"I am the only one who will never betray you, Sam."

"I...I...You...You promise?" Sam surprises even himself when he says this, but he's just so tired. He doesn't have anyone left...Dean...Cas...Ruby...They all hate him now. And...if he can...can maybe finally _save _people? If Heaven is so bad, then surely Lucifer can't be...can he? Sam doesn't want to think. And if it's going to happen anyways...might as well let it...

"I...I..." Sam swallows, and before he can change his mind, he steels himself.

"Yes."

A white light fills the room, fills his head, and his mind goes blank.


End file.
